


Imprint

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do muggles know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rowena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowena/gifts).



> First of all, I do realize that is not Christmas-y. I am sorry, but I cannot think of anything that is both TG and Christmas-y. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by a post I found on Facebook, and that of course I cannot find again now to link here. Still, it is credited.
> 
> Rowena, honey, I hope this is the kind of pain you were requesting! :)

> _"today my professor told me_
> 
> _every cell in our entire body_
> 
> _is destroyed and replaced_
> 
> _every seven years._
> 
>  
> 
> _how comforting it is to know_
> 
> _one day i will have a body_
> 
> _you will have never touched."_
> 
> _(by @impactings)_

 

Muggles say that our bodies change – they are renewed and redone, that old marks fade and everything is brought back to life new and fresh. They say, and their science supports them, that nothing remains the same for long. Then, I should believe that one day, soon, just as your mortal body withers into the cold hard ground that you so despised and feared, my body too will lose the last bits that have once been controlled by your will.

But I have to agree with you still, Tom. What do muggles know?

I shall have no stains, no scars, no wounds. I shall have a new body, untouched, unspotted and untainted, but what of my soul?

They know nothing of souls, or how you corrupted them – mine – and intertwined your self inside my own, making me sin, beyond my skin, making me bow, making me glow, making me yours – again and again, with every blotch of ink and every curve of letter, with every tear spent and curse sent.

There shall be no form to show the truth of your doings, my doings – our doings, or of the love you made me bear you, fear you, tear you in pages long spent and whose scent I cannot forget, I cannot forgive, I cannot forgo – I cannot outgrow the touch of our souls and the holes it left behind, in my mind, in my kind, blood-signed in walls and in lives.

Those around me tell me it was long ago, but what do they know?

From my body you may fade, but never from my soul.


End file.
